1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera in which an object image is picked up by a solid state image pickup device, and in particular it relates to a zoom electronic camera having a zoom lens in which a lens casing is rotatable with respect to a body casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known electronic camera such as a digital camera or video camera, etc., the lens casing (casing on the lens side) is rotatable with respect to the body casing (casing on the body side), so that the freedom to determine the image pickup position can be increased without moving the body casing. Moreover, a zoom electronic camera which is equipped with a zoom lens is also known.
In such a zoom electronic camera, image signals are supplied from the solid state image pickup device provided in the lens casing to a signal processing circuit provided in the body casing through an FPC board. The zoom lens is controlled through the FPC board. In the conventional zoom electronic camera, the CPU which controls the zoom lens is provided in the camera body and the control signal is supplied from the CPU to the lens. However, it is preferable that a lens CPU be provided in the lens casing to carry out a precise control of the zoom lens.